


Chase Atlantic

by SeventySave



Category: BLACKPINK, Chaennie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventySave/pseuds/SeventySave
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Chase Atlantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Circle of close friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Circle+of+close+friends).



“Long walk through the forest，come and find me.” 熟悉的歌词，简单的字面意思。

她在自我的“森林”深处封闭太久了。

还有三天，就是出狱日，自由触手可得。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

倒数第三天，朴彩英追溯了故事的开始。

互联网的发展，即使足不出户也能接触外面的世界，更何况自己这种在学校因为性取向认知问题而被同学排挤的人呢。

自从给自己年级的学校红人金智秀表白，随后被她御驾亲征跑到班上来直言不讳地惨拒之后，一时间班级，年级，学校都传开了朴彩英喜欢女人这件事。

非议，嘲讽，都是避免不了的“家常菜”，得学会像消化一日三餐那样排解掉。

在这件事发生之前的朴彩英——成绩优异，虽然话不多，但为人友好，性格温柔家教好，大家都敬仰她三分。

形象坍塌之后，没有人再想和她染上关系，有几个暗恋她的人也不了了之。在这个霸凌风气只强不衰的小社会里，不被同学为难排挤，欺凌嘲笑，顺利毕业就是大多数学生的想法。

现实世界人们会紧握你的“把柄”不放，可网络不会，随时都在更新换代以指数增长爆发的信息时代，会让人们的关注点转移的很快。

不在沉默中爆发，便在沉默中死亡。

朴彩英选择求救。

在近二十分钟的网页大数据搜索以后，她看上了一款名叫《Chase Atlantic》的匿名聊天app，可是和名字背道而驰的是这个软件的图标不是大海的蓝色，而且暗红色打底，上面写着“Don’t Try This”三个单词。

明明是聊天软件，却让人不要轻易尝试。这句话一出来就已经戳中了朴彩英的好奇心。

点开页面，一大串令人脸红心跳的tag出现了，令人感到羞耻的交友分类被毫不避讳的分门别类的划分了出来：

“熟女”、“初体验”、“多人乱伦”、“野外露出”、“观淫”、“人兽”、“活体实验”.......

朴彩英眉头紧皱，手指犹豫而僵硬地滑动着屏幕。受到了强烈的荒淫字眼冲击，她心里打着退堂鼓，这些呈现出来的东西都是与她家庭教育所背离的存在，就像自己喜欢女人一样，她一时间不知所措，试图改掉存在于自身处境对立面的行为，却发现结果是将自己拉入进更加万劫不复的深渊。

这一次她又做到了。

反正匿名，没人知道我是谁的想法占了上风，她决定一探究竟。她起身翻下床，去把房间门把手锁上，还不忘狠狠地拧了两三下，确保外面不可能打开以后，三步并作两步，回到被窝里，把自己的头捂得严严实实，开始正式的“探险”。

从冲击里缓和过来以后，她盯着花花绿绿颜色鲜明的标签，选了一个看上去不是那么露骨却颇有神秘感的标签。

“索多玛俱乐部”

页面加载出来以后，朴彩英曾经只在脑子里yy过的画面就毫无保留的呈现出来——一卷长横幅上——男人与男人，女人与女人进行着交媾、挑拨，身材丰腴曼妙，眼神交流和表情都流露出爱欲至上的快感。

再往下划会看到一些在线用户的ID，可以自主申请向别人发起聊天，只要对方同意即可开始，别人向你发起聊天道理也同理。

朴彩英翻了几页名单，最后在一个ID叫：“一笼mandu”的地方停止了手指滑动，这位用户的头像也很可爱，是一个手绘的看上去笑的有点呆萌僵硬的饺子。

“这种软件上还有这么可爱的用户啊.....估计和我一样一开始不知道里面是什么？....”

就是抱着这种心情，朴彩英点了聊天申请。这个用户没有马上就通过，而是在朴彩英等得快要向下一位用户发送聊天申请的前一秒才通过。

朴彩英看到几分钟前的申请通过了，虽然刚刚耐心险些耗尽，但通过的消息一发来，就意味着新的一轮游戏又开始了，耐心值重回满格。

所有聊天的开端都是从一句礼貌性的问候：“你好”开始。更何况这种软件更增加了朴彩英这种从来没有过任何恋爱经历和性体验的三好学生的紧张感。

收到朴彩英发的“你好”的消息以后，聊天框那头发了个和头像一个系列的饺子表情包过来，只是表情变得看起来更开心活跃。

“有点意思。”朴彩英心想。

“喜欢吃饺子？”朴彩英也不知道为什么会发这么个弱智问题过去。

“嗯！”然后又配了一张饺子的表情包。

朴彩英不知道怎么回复也发了一个表情包，随后为了能让聊天继续下去，她又开始提问。

“为什么那么多这个饺子的表情包？”

“因为是我自己画的！”语气里透露着一种小孩子的傲娇，让朴彩英觉得这个人应该不是什么太变态的人吧。

她再一次跌入了对立面的陷阱。

朴彩英觉得自己没有哪一刻比现在更依赖虚拟世界——快要死在网络的浪潮和悲痛现实的夹缝中了。

同匿名陌生人放飞自我的交流相交着现实遭受冷眼无人过问——又是一对对立关系的存在。

接近一周的聊天下来，朴彩英突然反应过来，自己连对方怎么称呼也忘了问，对方似乎也对她是谁没有什么好奇心，每天的时间都在互相交流今天一天干了什么中悄然流逝。

就备注饺子就好了。

对方也看着朴彩英的头像，默默备注下了小柴。

饺子是个画漫画的，朴彩英是大一学生。接近一个月的了解以后，也算是知根知底了一些。对画画也颇有兴趣的朴彩英，脑子一热提出了能不能见面的要求，因为饺子和自己好像距离不是很远。另一方面，在学校还有三年要熬，着实不想每天都过着如同哑巴一样的日子，不说话可太压抑了。

就这样朴彩英见了人生中第一个网友。

普通的第一次见面场所不应该都是咖啡厅，电影院，游乐场这种地方吗？不过金珍妮选的地方听上去倒是也合情合理——美术馆。就是来到目的地以后，朴彩英才发现——又是“陷阱”。

朴彩英的第一印象——金珍妮：163左右的身高，比自己矮小半个头，棕色头发，穿着简洁干练，看上去很聪明，脸却真的像饺子。像御姐的同时，却又不偏不倚背了一个小熊挎包，棕色漆皮的最新款徕卡相机挂在胸前，和背包颜色互相呼应。

看来真不是什么怪人，还有点可爱？

所见即所得，脑中的思绪一下被拉回来。很快和走到自己面前的人说完那套约定俗成的网友第一次见面的客套话以后，走进了美术馆。

金珍妮一路上都兴致不错，主动拉着朴彩英的袖子拖着她走，还一路上安慰她不要害羞，同时不忘用相机记录艺术。网上的角色俨然反转。

可朴彩英只觉得疑惑、害怕，自己被金智秀当面拒绝后的窒息感再次传来，对金珍妮在心里刚刚建立起来的好形象一下子消失了一大半。

美术馆里的陈列，全是大量的阴部图，剖析的非常详细，有些甚至是不同时期的图览，栩栩如生到令人作呕也绝不为过，同时楼层的最后，有各式交欢的细节画作，整个博物馆浏览完通往出口的路上还有所谓的纪念品卖。

她到底挑了几本性爱姿势图解和“艺术画作”，朴彩英没有太过注意。整整两个小时，她都被深陷在不属于自己空间的对立面的深深恐惧之中，像游泳的时候有水流强挤进本身就不敢呼吸的鼻腔，连带着喉咙、神经产生连带的不适。

出来以后，金珍妮见朴彩英魂不守舍，原本打算一起吃饭的约定就不了了之了，她帮朴彩英叫了便车，将其送上车后，独身离开了。

回到家的朴彩英还没有完全能从刚刚的又一次冲击中缓过神来，手机被扔到一边，径直躺在床上闭目静心，床头柜上放着一瓶灌了一大半走的矿泉水。

躺着躺着她睡着了，再次醒过来是被肚子的饥饿感吵醒，但是大脑重回清醒。

她不太想去面对接下来的事情，无论是在这个一切事物都披着“快餐式消费”五个字的社会，还是比“快餐式消费”更碎片化、以光速交替的网络世界。她再次快要死在网络的浪潮和悲痛现实的夹缝之中了。

现实的悲哀是无可厚非必须承担的后果，但网络世界中，无论是游戏、聊天、交友，能有处在同一频道上的共鸣全靠缘分，所以失去这层单纯因缘分开始的关系，没有其他复杂利益的快乐，往往更有令人纯粹的伤心的理由。失去的是一种理解和陪伴，是束缚对立面自由的自我。

......

将晚餐端进房间进餐完毕后，屋子里的能见光已经非常微弱了，她决定面对，打开了房间灯的同时，还有手机屏幕。

熟悉的红色...甚至能闻到几个小时前“肉欲的腥味”...？连对话框也弹出了现在最让大脑和眼睛不待见的红色...

未读消息：一笼mandu

点进对话框，比光标跳动速度快的是不经意间提起的紧张的脉搏跳动......从未见过金珍妮发过如此长篇大论。

病人朴彩英，当下经抢救，呼吸和心率都恢复正常，解除危险。

对话框里：“今天很开心你赴约，我为自己没有提前告知你有大量18禁内容的行为感到十分的抱歉，让你看了那么多不适的东西，平常也总是辛苦你找话题，不过我平常是真的很忙！今天没约成的饭局，下次我请！但是我看你今天好像真的很不舒服，当然....我也理解...毕竟...尺度过大。不过希望你不要误解！这一次，就一次，给我一个机会向你重新介绍一下我自己。你好，朴彩英，我是金珍妮，是一名gl工口漫画家。”

她活过来了，连同自己的嘴角——它也在悄悄向上。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

倒数第二天，朴彩英追溯了极致快感的肉欲和重跌束缚牢笼的痛苦。

（一）  
第一次来，朴彩英就爱上了她的房间。

这简直是现实中的“索多玛俱乐部”。

成堆的手稿被自己从拥抱的夹缝中努力探出的右手去够桌上的跳蛋的时候打落在地。

左手揽着怀里的女人，此时她坐在同手稿堆放的桌子空出来的一角，左腿踩在凳子上，右腿悬在空中，时不时会去勾一下朴彩英膝盖后面的腿窝，双手已经勾上了她的颈子，使她离自己近一点再近一点。

可是她真的很贪心，朴彩英才拿到跳蛋，金珍妮就吵着说：“快放进来！快点！”丝毫没有考虑到对方是第一次经历这种事情，她只好叫金珍妮乖乖坐好，然后两只手拿着这种令人羞耻的玩具端详了半天，脸上的皮肤已经害羞到白里透红了，可是也没能搞明白，见金珍妮已经等得不耐烦了，便只好开口向其请教如何正确使用。

她直接抢了过去，拿在手里把最小档打开，然后递给了朴彩英，让她在拿着在外面蹭一蹭，感觉有些湿润了，然后放进去...

“愣着干嘛？亲我。”

她再一次向前环抱住了金珍妮，虽然女人一副急不可耐的样子，但她也绝对没有乱来，用自己脑子里储存的全部知识，一步步做好了前戏。

离开唇以后，就该顺势往下了。她在年上下颚线连着脖子的地方闻到了好闻的体香，忍不住舌尖轻嗜蜻蜓点水般的一嘬以后，略带侵略性的咬了一口。怀里人直接叫出了声来，朴彩英感觉有一点指甲嵌入后背的刺痛，也没忍住哼了一声。

为了更方便的享受舔舐巨乳的快感，朴彩英让金珍妮抓紧自己，一股作气就着这个姿势，把她抱起来扔到了一步之遥的床上。随即，她就跟着压了上来。

她在颈脖有好闻香味的地方再次流连了一会儿，随后跪起身，把自己的一头金发用手腕上的发带捆了起来，同时把自己身上碍事的多余物褪去，只剩下内衣和内裤——享用美餐前要做足准备。

她开始了，甚至有一丝仪式感夹杂在里面。她跪着的腿往前挪了挪，其中一只刚好就抵在身下女人的洞口。另一只腿配合着双手调整身体的角度。

金珍妮白色的T恤被撩了起来，即便是躺着，内衣里面包裹的尤物也展露出了诱人的形状。朴彩英端详了一下，两只手放了上去，她也没急着去解扣子，而是把已经搭在上面的手同时往中间使坏的一挤，沟壑显得更加明显——请直视自己色欲的深渊。

她埋下头去舔了舔，把自己的舌头放了进去，同时不忘随时随舌头的滑动而把玩酥胸，使其舌头非常完美的如同拉链般贴合着她的每一寸肌肤。

那层束缚被解开了，被朴彩英扔在了一旁，裸眼3D效果全方位的展现在自己面前。

还是舔舐，可显然这次是吃到了最精华的部分。

助兴的跳蛋完成了它的使命，被朴彩英扯了出来。

这是她第一次近距离看到女人的外阴。已经有透明水渍浸染到了大腿根部，她觉得自己应该也是同样的处境，于是她把撑起自己身体在金珍妮上方的重心从两只手均匀受力换到了左手，右手从自己内裤侧面伸了进去——一塌糊涂...

果核被一层层精心包裹起来，朴彩英要一一的掰开它们才能一探究竟——粉嫩的凸起物、被一层薄薄的透明液体包裹在里面。手指轻轻的问侯，接着是舌头和牙齿。

指节没入的同时被包裹的感觉是温暖的，她的肉壁吸附着朴彩英的手指，直到它们找到了接下来性爱过程中需要大量按压和摩擦的位置。

当攻守方角色互换了一轮下来以后，朴彩英才后知后觉的意识到：原来爱液的味道是咸的。

（二）  
药店老板正准备拉闸断电的时候，气喘吁吁的朴彩英乍然闯了进来，店门口挂着的来客提示娃娃叫了起来：“欢迎光临~欢迎光临~”

老板停下手里的动作，诧异地望着这个年轻人，“打烊了。”语气里的不耐烦一览无余。

“拜托，卖个消炎药吧...”少年人虔诚委屈的语气让老板没忍下心拒绝。

原因是在此之前的两个小时里面......

墙壁上“咚”的一声闷响，双手被缠上丝带动弹不得，只能任凭被狠狠按在墙上。

少年人的吻在她最喜欢的颈部落下，自己的腹部紧紧贴合甚至可以说是挤压着身下人，膝盖紧抵墙壁，让猎物无处可逃。

胸已经被揉捏的发烫，乳头明显挺立肿胀，乳晕上未干的唾液残留...以及锁骨上的“划痕”，“应怜屐齿印苍苔”的怜爱之意很明显被“施虐者”抛之脑后。

裤子被脱了一半，还就着膝盖的弧度而未能完全滑落到地上。手在自己的腰间、臀部来回滑走，被舌头深入口腔深处，重压、吮吸的时候，金珍妮明显感觉到屁股被抓紧，随即往上一提，同时她的手指已有一节陷入了自己的边缘嫩肉——生理性的一颤。

随后她被转了一圈，同时有机会能够间歇性的呼吸几口新鲜空气，内裤在这个间隙被彻底垮了下去，连同长裤一起掉到了脚踝，在地板上堆叠出褶皱。

毛茸茸的发丝拂过大腿内侧的时候带来一阵瘙痒，她没有办法伸手去终结这种折磨，只好尽力的去夹紧大腿，以左右相蹭的方式减弱这种痛苦。屁股的扭动、阴部粉红色息肉的收缩、扩张，在她缓解自己肌肤之痒的过程中被朴彩英一帧不漏的看在眼里。

这是存在于以往对立面的角度——朴彩英从来没有试过后入，自己往往都是以正面俯视的角度，看着自己怀里的姐姐逐渐迷离涣散的眼神，和越发紧绷的身体，最后在阴道里那块凸起的息肉勒得自己手指酸痛的过程中高潮。

那块粉色的凸起物在这种角度下超出了自己舌尖所能触碰的极限，女人夹紧的阴部，更增加了难度。于是，她先是把女人往外挪动了一些，然后蜷起她的一只腿。自己跪下来的高度，让那只被抬起来的腿刚好能搭在自己的肩膀上。

一条切线精准无误的嵌了进来，金珍妮此时只想伸手抓东西，什么都可以，至少这样可以发泄掉一些这种只进不出的感觉，让质量守恒，但她没有办法动弹，手上的黑色长发带被打了死结，一旦自己此时胡乱扑腾，结局只会是栽倒。所以她只能双手死死抵着墙面，用交错在上面的手去掐下面那只手的手背，另外一只腿即使已经软成了泥，也只能小幅度向内夹动配合着阴道口加快频率的收缩换气，重心不敢偏移太多。

明明也是自己身上的嘴在同她进行着交媾，却因为局部的接吻，让整个身体的生理平衡处于濒临崩溃的节点。

没办法再忍受了，此时此刻，全身都需要得到照顾。

“操我。”比语言更有说服力的是行动，主动抬起的下半身，将朴彩英作恶的舌头甩开，让饥渴的唇瓣直接蹭上了她的脸，在五官凸起的地方滞留打转......

让墙壁的石灰味被取而代之的是床单上熟悉的洗衣液味道。枕头能在脸部朝下的运动里也为其提供柔软的呵护。

她如愿以偿。

（三）  
她总是在他们相处时特别敏感，她知道他对她的爱里其实带有鄙视。

母亲被抓到偷情的那天，父亲并没有因为对方是女人而手下留情，仿佛触到了自己灵魂深处的阀门。

“索多玛，蛾摩拉，和周围城邑的人，也照他们一味地行淫，随从逆性的情欲，将受永火的刑罚，作为鉴戒。把那些城和平原，并城里所有的居民，连地上生长的，都毁灭了。”

父亲是不能理解同性恋的教徒。

那一天，他同两个女人在房间里撕扯，争执。最终愤怒赢了理智，他施暴，他不容自己虔诚叩拜的神明、几十年的信仰受到亵渎，如同耶和华将硫磺与火从天上降与索多玛。

神明畏因，众生畏果。

父亲坐牢的那几年伊始，金珍妮至少会每个月按照法律的规定去探望，隔着玻璃，秉承着血脉里流淌的道德底线，开口说几句话给唯一的亲人。

每一次玻璃的那边，父亲只是沉默，也或者应许一两个词，走完形式以后挂掉电话，起身离开。

最后一次来，晶体画面被父亲在里面狠狠敲打玻璃，对自己毫不顾忌地竖起中指，唾液喷在透明隔板上充斥。像默片里极端愤怒的人只能用狰狞的表情和夸张的肢体动作宣泄情绪——滑稽而好笑。

报应如影随形，无情地鞭打这个男人，要的就是让他曝尸荒野，不得好死。

地狱审判是自己亲生女儿那句毫无征兆降临的“我喜欢女人。”

出狱之后，他有找到她试图改变她的想法，并忏悔自己的罪行。

“杀人犯不配。”敏感话题的结束语亘古不变是这一句。

他不想下地狱，所以在之后的日子里，他变着法去进行“补偿”，他不会去理解女儿真实的感受，只是履行着教义规尺里的“涤罪”，方法怎么样，他早已无所谓，他忽视距离，忽视理智，活在自己的美索不达米亚。

他祈求生，但必须死。

（四）  
朴彩英和金珍妮都爱上了后入。金珍妮享受朴彩英每次让自己趴在床上，撩开她的头发亲吻她的耳朵、自上而下从后背纹理到激情沼泽、在耳边窃窃私语污言秽语带来的心尖撺痒。朴彩英也喜欢金珍妮不时回头看看自己，并试图用手勾住自己的头进行索吻。又或者是自己轻轻抓住她的头发，按着她的脖子，在手指进去的时候，两个人赤裸裸贴合的摩擦。金珍妮往往会不自觉地把屁股撅起来，让它和自己的小腹还有大腿磨蹭，那种微凉的触感，无需过多的抽动，只需手指在肉壁里温柔搅动，感受她侧过头的呼吸律动和喘息......

种其因者，须食其果。

门从外面被打开，男人站在门外——使用卑鄙手段闯入的入侵者。床上的二人被这没有征兆的意外突袭，却丝毫没有反应的机会，朴彩英就已经被男人一把从背后拉了起来，狠狠甩下了床。

男人眼睛里几十年来原本燃尽的火山再次爆发，许多年前的失控又一次轮回进他早已下了无数次地狱的生命。

被撞歪的床，被淫水唾液染深了颜色的床单的区域，手稿散落在地，那些被红色液体浑浊掉的线条——还未勾勒完整的两个女人正在交合的那一页……

所有的这一切，都静止下来，连同着活人，他们一同注视着生与死的对立。死亡不是静止的，它会释放鲜红色液体，因为液体不再满意这具容器，它也渴望自由；被注视着的还有面目可憎的死人和插在他脖子上的美工刀。美工刀被抽出来的时候，血液更加肆无忌惮的欢兴跳跃。收回刀刃的那几段“咔哧”声，让杀戮的心理快感到达顶峰。

朴彩英自首的当天，心里没有愧疚，她想到了一句话：

“我爱的人在我之上，所能触碰皆为禁忌。”

禁忌之恋是需要代价的。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

还有十分钟中午十二点，阳光明媚，这是四月的天气，夏天快来了。

她被狱员通知可以换衣服准备了。

头发已经长出很多了，镜子里的自己像是回到了大一。但如果不是头发的长度，她可能并不认识眼前倒映出来的人究竟是谁。

她早已成为了过去那个人对立面的朴彩英。

现在的朴彩英，在青春期见识了一些真正宏伟的东西，一些超越人类尺度的存在，这是在未来幽暗逼仄下可以让自己逃离万劫不复的绳索。

人其实很容易爱上自己对立面的事物，正如索多玛的消逝不是因为圣经故事，而是地质学上的脱胎换骨。

我爱金珍妮，谢谢她在对立面等我。

十二点整。


End file.
